How an April Fools ' Day went wrong
by mykonosparadise
Summary: They wanted to lure Ludwig out of his own house, planning on surprising the brothers… yet they got surprised in the end… Germany/Prussia incest sex, my darlings...


**Pairing(s):** Germany/Prussia, Spain/S. Italy (if you squint)

**Warnings:** not beta'd, exhibitionism, unintentional voyeurism, human names, incest, language, fail humor **  
**

**Summary: **_They wanted to lure Ludwig out of his own house, planning on surprising the brothers… yet they got surprised in the end…_

******  
****- How an April Fools' day went wrong... -**

The idea was brilliant.

In fact, so brilliant that Antonio couldn't prevent himself from chuckling throughout the entire ride to their friend's place, Francis had to remind him to stop behaving like a drunken fool and scaring the two Italians.

"Vee~ did Japan call yet?" Feliciano asked from the backseat where he and Romano were sitting.

"He didn't, but nothing can go wrong now, I'm absolutely positive about that." Antonio assured, "Knowing Ludwig, he probably rushed out of the house only to help. He always does when Feli calls for help." He gave another chuckle which caused Romano sitting behind him to punch him in the shoulder.

"Dammit! Stop laughing like an idiot, it gets creepy after a fucking hour!" He cried at the Spaniard.

"Roma~..." Antonio cooed with an utterly childish pout and rubbed the abused place, "Don't be like that. This is a rare opportunity for you to laugh at Germany, isn't it?"

"This wasn't even my idea, idiot." He was about to land another punch, but Antonio caught his hand this time, although clumsily. "Let go!" He yelled in anger, trying to pull back, but Antonio turned in his seat and refused to release him.

"Stop it, you two." Francis warned, annoyed that they kept on distracting him during driving every few minutes.

Romano tried to free himself from Antonio's grip and yanked his hand back, but all in vain. He growled at him, but it didn't intimidate the Spaniard.

"Stop it at once!" Francis raised his voice.

Antonio let go finally, causing him to crush back into the seat with a loud 'omph' and Feliciano had to stifle his laughter. However, after he received a dangerous glare from his brother, he stopped, hiding his smile behind a palm.

"Whatever." Romano grumbled to himself, cheeks heated, "I just want to get it over with... Only came along to chaperon my stupid brother..." He added under his breath.

It wasn't entirely true, though. Perhaps Antonio was right - he did come along to see the macho's face when he discovers that he's been tricked.

"Just imagine his expression," Romano did, "I bet he'll throw a fit when he sees we threw a lovely party in his house and demolished the whole place." Antonio grinned.

"I'm still not sure about Gilbert, _mon ami_." Francis hummed, slowing the car to a stop. They arrived at their desired destination. "Either he allows it, or we're screwed."

"That's our Gil, come on. Give him a beer and he won't protest." The Spaniard laughed.

"I hope you're right..." He replied, lips stretching in a suspicious smirk, "I can't wait to try out their hot-tub."

There was a leer on Antonio's face upon hearing this, imagining Roma in nothing but swimming shorts sure sounded tempting. Unsuspecting, the Italian was busy imagining the shocked look on Ludwig's face.

**

* * *

**

Another car was already parked in front of the Germans' house, waiting for them.

The house itself was a one-story building, spacious enough for a whole family to live in, for the German brothers liked it comfortable. This was one of the reasons why the rest liked to occupy their place occasionally – when Ludwig allowed it to happen – especially now that the brothers had a brand new hot-tub installed outdoors, in their back-garden. It was still a bit chilly to organize a party outside, but with a large tub full of heated water, they were more than willing to try.

The only problem was Ludwig.

The chances of him letting them use the house and the tub were equal to zero, so they had to come up with a plan. And what else to use as an excuse than April 1 and make a fool out of Ludwig on top of that. Gilbert knew about the whole thing as much as his brother did, but they believed he would be susceptive to persuasion.

The plan was simple – bring Ludwig to leave the house, sneak inside, find Gilbert, throw a house-wrecking party and wait for Ludwig to return.

Antonio, Francis and the Italians left the car, Antonio hurried over toward the other group that was busy unloading the booze from the trunk.

"Is everything alright? Did you see him leave?" He asked, trying to help, the rest joined too.

"We arrived only few minutes ago, I didn't see him though. Maybe he already left?" Alfred replied, grinning from ear to ear while he carried two bags-full of beer. Ivan strolled past them with a smile, bottles of vodka clicking as he held them to his chest, advancing toward the house. Antonio rushed to take the keys from Feliciano, only to discover that the house was already unlocked.

They were quick in their mischief.

Separated in several groups almost in a tacit agreement, each finding another task. Alfred was already fumbling around the kitchen with the junk food, Ivan and Yao busy with the drinks, Arthur trying to choose a CD, Feliciano complaining that they should make pasta. In the midst of the chaos stood Romano with a stubborn scoff on his face, secretly waiting for Antonio and Francis to return from their search for the albino.

However, Gilbert couldn't be found.

"He _must_ be in the house. The door wasn't locked." Romano persisted, scoff still in place. Antonio pinched his cheek quickly and blabbered about how cute he looked, only to duck when Romano aimed at him. Francis decided to check outside and slid the glass-doors open, heading toward the garden. He was followed by Antonio who pretty much used the chance for escaping from the Italian's wrath, but he came after him, seeking revenge for the gesture.

"Ah, don't tell me Gilbert had the chance to try the hot-tub before u—" Francis stopped in his tracks, the two nations following him almost crushed into him. Both followed his gaze to see what surprised him so, eyes settling at the scene in front of them. Romano's mouth fell agape.

Now that he and Antonio weren't fighting anymore, the oblivious pair in the hot-tub appeared to be even louder.

Both Germans were as naked as the day one was born. If they didn't count their iron-crosses, that is.

Gilbert's eyes closed shut, mouth hanging open while he groaned, hands gripping onto the wooden balustrade surrounding two sides of the tub, Ludwig fucked him from behind mercilessly. Bodies damp from water and sweat, they continued in a lively pace, lewd slaps drowning out all other sounds, accompanied by occasional moans of the pair.

Ignorant of their audience, Ludwig snatched his brother around the waist to raise him, standing in the bath-tub, impaling him on his cock, Gilbert didn't protest. The taller German remained in control while rammed himself inside, hitting Gilbert's prostrate dead-on. Water splashed all around, mixing with the sounds of bodies joining, the albino was the loudest now, moaning for all he was worth while Ludwig nipped on his shoulder, expression of concentration on his features.

The trio stood petrified while the Germans continued fucking like rabbits, Romano was the first one to speak.

"_Mamma mia_…" He managed in a whisper. The other two heard it, but no one stirred from the spot.

Before either of them could do anything though, another lustful groan came from Gilbert, he arched his back, twisted his upper body around to wrap a hand behind his brother's back, pulling down into a heated kiss. Ludwig's thrusts never ceased while they kissed, he rolled his hips into the other – it was obvious that they have done this before.

Gilbert broke the kiss when Ludwig reached to pump his member in sync with his thrusts, sinking his teeth into his lips. It was only a few seconds later when he came with a groan of ecstasy, riding out his orgasm while Ludwig still pounded him, he too was on edge. Scarlet eyes opened, Gilbert re-turned to his previous position to wait for his brother, but made a hlat in the mid-way, noticing the three nations.

His gaze locked with Francis's whom he has seen first, confusion written all over his face.

He scanned all three of them, his lips forming a smirk.

The lewd look Gilbert gave them was enough for Romano to react, and he came to his senses again, viciously pulling at Antonio's sleeve with a flush, dragging him inside. Francis followed them gloomily, depressed that he had to leave the scene.

**

* * *

**

Ludwig let his body sink into the warm water with a pleased sigh, enjoying in the afterglow of the climax. Gilbert straddled him, not missing his chance to grind down, delighted to find him already half-hard again. Ludwig moaned into the kiss after Gilbert brought their lips together, wondering if it was an invitation for another round. He bent his neck to nip at Gilbert's collarbone, grinding up against him.

"Someone's sure motivated today..." The older one joked before rising to leave, puzzling Ludwig.

"Where are you going?" He inquired, leaning back to find a more comfortable position.

"I need a beer. Be right back, West." He climbed out of the tub with a grin and wrapped a towel around his waist.

**

* * *

**

"Well?" Francis said to no one.

"Well…" Antonio echoed, equally quiet. Romano was resembling a tomato in color.

"Vee~ _fratello_?" Feliciano called when he spotted them standing beside the glass-doors, strolling over toward them. The rest seemed to have already started the party.

"Kiku just called." Feliciano's words attracted their attention, "He said Ludwig isn't answering."

"I can guess why…" The Frenchman mumbled, causing Romano to weep in embarrassment.

"Why didn't he tell us earlier?" Antonio rubbed his face, the images returning back to his mind, making him uncomfortable.

"Oh, is that Prussia?" Feliciano exclaimed with a smile, making all three of them spun around in panic.

"Wah!" Romano pulled his brother to cover his eyes, "Don't look, don't look!" Antonio wanted to laugh but his eyes were glued at his friend who joined them inside, half-naked.

"Hello there, what were you doing earlier?" Gilbert asked, flashing them a bright grin.

"What were _you _doing earlier!" The Italian accused.

"Vee~… Brother, let me see. I don't see anything..." Feliciano pleaded sweetly, trying to lower his hands, but Romano held him tightly.

Gilbert threw a look at the living room, suddenly realizing what was going on. Other nations now noticed him as well.

"What's this? All-you-can-fuck meeting? Are we invited to the party?" He joked.

"There won't be a party!" Romano yelled and Gilbert had the urge to cover his ears, "Not after… after _that_! What were you doing for God's sake!"

"Having sex? Did you skip your sexual education classes?" Gilbert mocked, disregarding the stares he was given. "The main question here is what were _you_ doing outside, sneaking around while West and I were "

"Hold you tongue! Too much information, dammit!" Romano clapped his hands over his ears, forgetting that he has released his brother who, once free, spread his arms with a smile, embracing the German.

"Feli~!" Gilbert cooed as he returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. Feliciano didn't seem to mind his lack of clothes. Romano did however.

When they finally separated, Romano decided to perform a little inquisition.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Five meters."

Figures Gilbert couldn't be serious, not even for a second.

"Uhh… thanks?" The Italian's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You are fucking your brother?" Francis finished what Romano failed to accomplish.

"Yep." Gilbert responded on instant, proud as he did so, "We switch though."

Another indignant shriek came from the brunette, but before he got the chance to cover his ears anew another voice reached them from outside.

"_Bruder_?" Ludwig called.

Gilbert turned to open the door and stuck his head out.

"_Was ist, West_?"

"_Bring mir auch ein Bier wenn du schon dabei bist_!" Ludwig said from the tub.

"_Is' gut, Bruder_!" Gilbert yelled back.

He re-turned to the group of nations who invaded his house, aware that he was now in the center of the attention.

And he did the best thing he could do in this situation.

He gave them the brightest grin he could muster and clapped his hands together.

"Let's get this damn party started!"

**- End -**

**A/N: What did I just write...?**

**Translations:**

"**_Was ist, West_**_?_" – "What is it, West?" (German)  
"**_Bring mir auch ein Bier wenn du schon dabei bist_**!" – "Bring me a beer as well while you're at it." (German)  
"**_Is' gut, Bruder_**!" – "Alright, brother." (German)


End file.
